


Failing Light

by impalabro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalabro/pseuds/impalabro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam lives through the moments before the angels fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failing Light

“Just let go, Sammy. I’m here,” he says in low, soothing tones as he grips you tightly by your aching arms. He takes you into his chest as if he’ll never let you drift away again, drift back to the confines of your own head where you see the world through glazed over eyes and the idea of dying and leaving your brother behind is terrifyingly easy to get over.

No. Dean wants you to stay, he’s keeping you in the present where, okay, he’s not denying that it’s bad, but even bad is better than hearing you utter “so?” like it’s the only word in the world worth saying when you’re about to leave it.

You force your limbs into his body to meet his pounding heart and feel him rescuing you, dragging you out of whatever depths you’ve sunken to in these last few weeks, and the last echoes of the trials leave you in pulsing light. He senses you relax into his arms as you let them droop.

You almost see a way out, see the world through his eyes – normal eyes – again, but your body buckles with a blinding roll of pain that makes you convulse and fall down as he bears all of your weight. There’s new tension in his arms and in his voice as he yells your name over and over and beneath that you barely make out the muffled sound of fire. All you can process at the moment is Dean shouldering your weight as he leads you outside, left, right, left, right, and the dark skies and resting against the Impala’s cold body, watching the angels fall from the clouds.


End file.
